Testudo
"Get the frag out!" :- Testudo Operator Tactical Analysis *'Tortoise Transport': A heavy infantry carrier which can transport four men, the Testudo is the Syndicate transport. *'Steady, Steady': The Testudo is quite well armoured, meaning it can shrug off small arms with ease. In addition, it has amphibious capabilities, and is fairly nimble for a vehicle of its size. *'Fireports':The infantry inside can fire their weapons out the front of the vehicle; though a limited arc, this gives the Syndicate a very powerful mobile vehicle to project their considerable offensive force. *'Turtle Projector': When not transporting troops, the Testudo can project the Digitech defensive aura, which increases the defences and overall health of nearby units. Operational History The invention of the internal combustion engine changed warfare radically. Without it, the whole idea of mechanised warfare would never have been developed, and with it a wide array of transports, ranging from trucks and half tracks to the ubiquitous armoured personnel carrier. APCs were used as "battle taxis"; they brought their infantry up to the front line where they then dismounted and fought on foot. Newer APC designs were designed to be amphibious, affording them the ability to cross bodies of water, increasing infantry mobility even further. However, there were several limitations to the abilities and reliability of complex multi-role transports such as the Riptide ACV and Bullfrog. Furthermore, the infantry had to disembark to be able to use their weapons. The requirement for the Testudo was first drawn up in the early 1960s. The requirement stressed speed, good protection, and the ability for all squad members to fire from within the vehicle. Requirements were issued to the various design bureaus between 1965 and 1966. There was a question as to whether the Testudo should be tracked or wheeled, so a number of experimental configurations were explored including hybrid wheeled/tracked designs. Hatches are provided on the top of the turret and hull, and side doors are available on the middle of the vehicle. These are designed to allow quick dismounting and boarding of troops even while the vehicle is on the move. An air conditioning system can be added optionally. Additional armour plates can be installed on the vehicle to increase protection. Its hull is capable of enduring anti-personnel mine explosions and small arms fire. If the vehicle is damaged while afloat, a drainage system is capable of removing the incoming water. The Testudo also features an automatic fire fighting system. The resulting vehicle is fully amphibious, and can navigate water bodies with ease. Two water jets propel the vehicle in water, and it can enter and be deployed by amphibious assault ships, rail, or air transport. The troop compartment located at the rear of the vehicle can carry up to four mercenaries. There are four firing ports facing the front of the vehicle and a single firing port in the left rear door; a combination fume extractor hose and cartridge deflector is provided to clip on to weapons at each station. Category:Units